<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>死因成谜 by lzskwzl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590870">死因成谜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl'>lzskwzl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), 汉尼拔(电视剧)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 主要角色死亡, 占有欲拔, 收养阿比盖尔, 时间旅行者薇, 显然死者是薇, 玩刀危险！, 绑架（严格意义上的）, 通灵（某种程度上的）拔, 鬼魂薇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“他的死因众说纷纭。自从他的骸骨被挖出，地方大学每年都会开设相关选课让学生们撰写他的生平，更重要的是，他的死亡，如果论文写得够好，就会被算作一门课的学分。大多数论文都不够好，因为它们都是拖到最后一分钟才匆匆拼凑起来的。不过，其中一些人的表现还是相当不错，他们天马行空的聪明才智给威尔留下了深刻的印象。然而，他们都是错的。”<br/>威尔是一只被困在狭小空间里的鬼魂，而汉尼拔发现自己也许能与死者交流。汉尼拔心念之下把威尔当做一个实验品带回家中，不过对他来说，这意义很快就变得更加重大了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>死因成谜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingInTheRaiin/gifts">SingingInTheRaiin</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456224">How Did He Die?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingInTheRaiin/pseuds/SingingInTheRaiin">SingingInTheRaiin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我只能说这是个欧·亨利式的结尾，短篇，就不剧透了。阅前请保证自己有一颗适应良好的心脏，那么，祝你好运。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">他的死因众说纷纭。自从他的骸骨被挖出，地方大学每年都会开设相关选课让学生们撰写他的生平，更重要的是，他的死亡，如果论文写得够好，就会被算作一门课的学分。大多数论文都不够好，因为它们都是拖到最后一分钟才匆匆拼凑起来的。不过，其中一些人的表现还是相当不错，他们天马行空的聪明才智给威尔留下了深刻的印象。然而，他们都是错的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">给学生出谋划策的教授总是和同学们一起写关于威尔的论文，他对面前的学生扬起了眉毛。“自杀。你认为衣服后面被捅了一刀的人是自杀的吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">那学生耸了耸肩。“我看没什么不行的。他可以用剑从前面刺自己，一路捅个对穿啊。”这几乎可以解释，但很明显，威尔的衬衫前部没有被利器损毁，而他背上骨骼的一些裂纹则有力证明了捅刀的角度，一个人没法给自己来上那么一大刀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“滚出我的教室。”教授痛心疾首道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔看着学生灰溜溜地离开，偷笑起来。他与正在整理下几堂课教案的教授擦肩而过。不幸的是，除了学生会议，这就是威尔生活中最令人兴奋的事了。他厌倦时，就会在房间里踱来踱去。死亡的好处之一就是再也不用担心体力了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">最后，教授收拾好他的东西，关了灯，回家了。威尔叹口气，走过去躺在教授的桌子上，头朝下摔去，然后就不动了。他实际上无法入睡，但至少他可以抬头盯着污迹斑斑的天花板砖。鬼生之乐。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928">——————</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">当灯重新打开时，威尔站了起来，看着清洁工在房间里忙着打扫和换垃圾袋。教授没有很快回来，威尔知道一定是周末了。他已经越来越经常地忘记日子，但他记得教授很少在周末来授课。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔正在练习他在电影里看过的剑术，这时门开了，威尔看了过去。教授和另一个威尔不认识的人走在一起。“很抱歉在周六早上把您叫到这儿来，莱克特博士，但我有一种感觉，这可能正是您要找的东西。”他指了指墙上装着威尔遗体的玻璃柜，“我们叫他斯科特。他是在法国被发现的，人们怀疑他死于公元前300年左右。但有趣的是他的衣服。当然，在处理这么古老的物件时，你必须非常小心，但我让人检查了一些衣物纤维，很多人都得出了相同的结论，它们似乎是由现代纺织品制成的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔仍为此对自己诅咒不已。说实在的，这是个低级错误。他太匆忙了，没来得及把衣服放在安全的地方，也没有找到更适合那个时期的衣物。他通常都做得很好。“相当迷人，”莱克特博士用一种根本不确定它是否有趣的语气说，“我可以向你保证，如果我认为他适合我的展览，我一定会妥善照料他。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">教授脸上带着一种奇怪的紧张微笑，威尔歪着头，纳闷这人怎么了。他向莱克特博士靠得更近，低声说了些什么。“斯科特很特别。”他环视了一下整个房间，似乎想确认是否真的没有旁观者，才继续往下说道，“有时候，我觉得他在看着我。嘲笑我。我在四年前找到的他，在那段时间里，我们一直给学生选题写关于他的论文，最常写的是他的死因。没有人确切地知道真正答案，但是，当人们给出更多可笑的答案时，我几乎能听到他在嘲笑我。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔走得更近了，觉得教授似乎一直都知道他的存在，这勾起了他的注意。莱克特博士看上去也很感兴趣，尽管大多数人可能会认为，莱克特博士是疯了才会相信有鬼，或有灵的骷髅，或者任何这个教授想暗示的东西。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“你能把房间让给我一会儿吗？”博士礼貌地问道，“我需要几分钟的时间来研究遗体，然后才能做出决定。你要的钱数目不小。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔哼了一声。所以这只是一个买卖喽？难怪是在周末，教授看起来这么紧张。威尔的遗骸是这所大学的财产，这有时会令人恼火，意味着教授不能把它卖给独立的第三方。他甚至不是他所在部门的主管。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">教授点点头，说“当然”的次数远超必要，随即拖着脚走出了教室。莱克特博士轻轻扣上门，转过身来。但他并没有面对展示柜，而是直接看着威尔。“那么，你是斯科蒂吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">他在此地的这段时间里(显然是四年，不过又觉得这短短四年漫漫无期)，没人表现出他们能见到威尔。他做了很多荒谬的事情，只为确保没有人对此做出反应。不过，他尽量不让自己显得太过惊讶。“实际上，是威尔。不幸的是，我死的时候没带名牌。”好吧，严格来说他有，如果他钱包里的驾照算在内的话。但那在很早以前就被盗了。“你又是谁？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">那人笑了，感觉有点像鲨鱼。“汉尼拔·莱克特博士。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">他们彼此对视了一会儿，接着威尔向后靠到墙上。“那么，你干嘛要暗搓搓买一具闹鬼的尸体呢？我无意冒犯，但你看上去确实不像博物馆馆长，不管你怎么让教授信你的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“你说得对，我不是。我是巴尔的摩的精神病医生。”他停顿片刻，久久看了威尔一眼，而后才真正回答了这个问题，“我最近在守灵。我的一位病人不幸逝世了，就在我面前被他最好的朋友谋杀了。当我走近棺材时，我意识到我可以看到我的病人穿过人群，让人们看我。他看见我的反应……”他的话音渐渐低下去，又摇了摇头，“我愈发好奇，因为显然没人能看到他。我在医院做了全面检查，但医生说我完全健康，所以我得出的结论是，我实际上是看到了已故病人的魂魄。我在墓地里徘徊，但没有碰到别的鬼魂。就在那时，我看到了你们教授的宣传广告，决定碰碰运气。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928">威尔叹了口气，靠回去，脑袋砰的撞上墙。“这是壁障。不管我们的身体在哪里，我们都被困在那里。守灵时打开的棺材意味着被困在观墓室里。但墓地在外面，这意味着他们可以随意游荡，却不能进入任何地方，所以他们可能早就从那里消失了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“威尔，你听起来很沮丧。你觉得被困在这个房间里了吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔翻了个白眼。“我确实在世上漫游了2300多年，直到有一天突然发现自己在这个房间里无法离开。我想没有哪个鬼不会因此发疯的。”说着他开始向前走，想更近地看看莱克特医生，“嗯，既然你已经证实你能见到鬼，那你接下来要做什么呢？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔应该知道莱克特医生是那种不答反问的人。“既然你已经去世2300多年了，为什么你的说话与表现都如此现代？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔耸耸肩。“我已经默默观察人类几千年了。当然，我会在那段时间里适应我周围最常发生的事。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“可你的衣物却是由现代纺织品制成的？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔呻吟一声。“何必呢，兄台？我已经告诉过你我跑不掉了，你还要接二连三地问我问题，这有点不公平吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">先是一阵沉默，继而是急促的敲门声。“莱克特博士？里面一切都好吗？”那人打开门向里窥视，慢慢地环顾四周。显然是在找可能跟莱克特说话的人。威尔把手伸进莱克特的口袋，掏出他的手机，塞到莱克特手里。他用手指握住，转身面向教授，手里拿着电话。教授紧张地看着他的电话。“你刚才在跟谁说话？你不能把这事告诉任何人！”他尖声添道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特点了点他的手机屏幕，像是要挂电话一样，随即把手机放回口袋里。“我向你保证，我没有。这是我女儿打来的一个紧急电话，我认为有必要接一下。至于我们的交易，我接受。”他从上衣内侧口袋里掏出一本支票簿，开始填写。威尔扭头看他值多少钱。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">看到这个数字，他失望地叹了口气。“嘿，我可是稀有商品。真不敢相信这个教授没狮子大开口。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特的肩膀微微动了动，威尔意识到他是在克制自己。他咧嘴一笑，因为他想到这可能会变得多么有趣。莱克特把支票递了过去，教授帮他把整个沉重的陈列柜搬出去。威尔跟在他们后面，急切地环顾四周。遗骨被发掘后，他在进来的路上看到过这一切，还有其他几个小房间，但那是好几年前的事了，他太沮丧了，根本不想进去看。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">门厅里挂着许多有趣的陈列和油画，威尔落在后面仔细看着。转眼间，威尔又突然出现在电梯里，那里几乎容不下三个成年男人和一大箱骨头。他忍住不噘嘴，不去想他是多么讨厌被强迫挪进新房间里。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">当他们走到外面时，威尔很想转身逃跑。但这么做没多大意义，因为不管怎样，几分钟之内他就会被拖上卡车。不过他还是利用这个机会呼吸了会儿新鲜空气。教授从未打开过他办公室的小窗户。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">陈列柜被装进了一辆卡车，一路上威尔不得不在卡车后面来回踱步。他低头看了看表，想看时间过了多久，随即责备自己养成的习惯，因为他的表在他死后就停止了工作。好吧，不管怎么说，他做鬼戴着的这一版本已经不管用了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">但最后，卡车的后部开了，威尔看着莱克特有点吃力地独自把箱子搬出来。“你在这儿不帮忙是很失礼的。你已经拿过我的手机了，所以我知道你有能力与实际物体交互。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔哼声。“当然，但我帮你的动机呢？从一个狭小的房间到另一个狭小的房间吗？”说罢他叹了口气，坐到卡车车板上，“我帮不了。我们不能移动自己的锁灵器。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特设法把箱子从卡车里搬了出来，放到地上而没有把它摔坏，又转过头去看威尔。威尔此刻正站在外面，踢掉鞋子，享受着青草踩在脚下的感觉。“那么，如果你的遗骸在多个地方，会发生什么呢？如果没有从挖掘现场全部收集来呢？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“啊，抱歉，我想可能是误会了。骨头不是我的锁灵器。它对每个人来说都是不同的，但它几乎从来都不是真正的有机物质。一个人与世界的主要联系通常不是他们自己的身体，因为那很奇怪。我的意思是，可能会有一些怪胎真的跟他们的大腿骨绑在一起，但这种情况并不常见。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“那么，你的锁灵器是什么呢？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔龇牙一笑。“我不告诉你。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特偏过头。“为什么不呢？摧毁它会抹去你与世界的联系吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔摇了摇头。“据我所知没有。但这并不是特别方便，问问别人就知道了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“附近没有别的鬼魂吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔耸肩。“不知道啊。你是能看见鬼的那个，又不是我。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">这似乎让莱克特吃了一惊，过了几秒他才开口。“那你是怎么知道锁灵器的呢？其他鬼又有什么不同呢？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“在我还能够游荡时，我遇到过其他能看到鬼的人，他们会建立一些‘集会’，如果你愿意这么说的话。在我们一大群鬼之间当媒介，好让我们交流。我知道房间里还有其他人，因为我们仍能感觉到彼此，搂搂抱抱握握小手什么的。死了真的会很孤独。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特仔细研究起这个箱子。“我承认，如果你能告诉我哪一块是你的锁灵器，那就容易多了，不过我想我还是得把它留在箱子里。任何如此古老的物件都不适合赤手触摸。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">一段时间后，箱子终于被搬了进去，傲然矗立在一间大餐厅的墙上。总的来说，这大概和他在教室里的空间差不多，但至少看起来更漂亮了，有了更多有趣的东西可看，尽管威尔确信他很快就会厌倦的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">看着莱克特离开房间又戴着白手套回来，他睁大了眼睛。“我很抱歉，但我想在这种情况下，我只是很好奇。”他小心翼翼地打开箱子，拿起威尔衬衫上的一小块碎片，走进厨房。无事发生 ，他便把它放回去，拿了一根骨头。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔坐在桌子边上一把出奇舒服的椅子里。用这种方法，莱克特是不可能想不出来的，所以威尔不妨帮他省点时间。然而，另一方面，莱克特并没有做任何事来获得这种客气，所以威尔决定坐下来，看着医生拿起箱子里的每一件物品在各个房间之间来回走动。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">他拿起一个小提包，威尔清了清嗓子。“别打开它。”他知道自己的声音听起来太刺耳了，不像是求人，可他忍不住，“我的锁灵器在那个袋子里，但我求你不要往里看。拜托了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">一人一鬼盯着对方看了很长一段时间，然后莱克特把提包放了回去。“告诉我，你的家人和朋友认为你是个巨人吗？即使在19世纪早期，男性的平均身高也不过5英尺出头，而你的身体比这要古老几千年。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔看得出来，他是在要求进行交换。如果他给莱克特一些信息，莱克特就会遵从他的意愿，不去看包里的东西。不过，如果威尔老老实实地回答，也许只会进一步激起医生的好奇心。但威尔看不出他还有什么别的选择。“我是我出生时的平均身高。1981。我犯了个业余错误，过于匆忙，所以被发现穿着那么现代的衣服。如果我知道我会被挖出来，我就会打包拿走所有的衣服神不知鬼不觉地</span> <span class="ql-author-9693928">处理掉了，</span> <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">但我那时正在另一边的世界，如果衣服当着他们的面消失，我相信会有人注意到，说些什么的。”他笑了起来，因为莱克特眼中流露出难以置信的神情。“你能看到鬼魂，却不信时间旅行？”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特眨了眨眼睛，随即点头。“你说得对，我没有理由不信你。”他意有所指地看着那个旧袋子，“对你来说里边最重要的就是锁灵器，对吗？ ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔点头。“比任何东西都重要。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">他还没来得及多说什么，也没来得及试图强迫莱克特大声答应不去看，就听见前门打开的声音。有那么几秒，什么人拖着脚走动着，然后脚步声越来越近。“爸！我回家了！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“我在餐厅里，阿比盖尔。”片刻后，一位年轻的女士走进了房间。她看上去一点也不像莱克特，尽管威尔比大多数人更了解非传统的家庭，但这甚至算不上亲密。“你今天过得如何？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">她在威尔旁边的座位上坐了下来，可她的目光自自穿过了威尔。“就那样呗。那个烦人的讨债精又来了，对我颐指气使，好像她是我上司似的。”她的目光落在新陈列柜上，皱起了鼻子，“嗯，也许这是一个蠢问题，但为什么你在餐厅里会有一副骷髅呢？请告诉我那些不是什么人的真骨头吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“你知道，我不相信你会问一个愚问题，”莱克特用听似宠爱的声音对她说，“它们属于一个饶有趣味的人。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">她看起来不信那是真的。“你这个有趣的人儿能不能搬到一个我们不吃饭的房间里去？”说罢她微微一笑，“顺便说一句，在我跟你说你需要出去找个人的时候，我指的是个活人。很抱歉没有早点澄清。"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特翻了轮眼，不过他看上去确实被逗乐了。“我得提醒你，我太过忙碌，没有时间去寻找任何一种关系。你不必为我担心。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">阿比盖尔哼了一声。“你能说什么来让我不担心呢。再过几个月我就要上大学了，而你却要孤零零地待在这所大房子里，与几块骨头为伴。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“我想他会有更多同伴要应付的，”威尔笑着对女孩说，尽管他知道她听不见。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特给了威尔一记警告的眼神，但威尔不认为他有什么办法能真正把威胁贯彻到底。莱克特会怎么做？扔掉他的锁灵器？这只会让威尔受益。“我会没事的，”他向女儿保证，“我很高兴知道你在担心自己的未来。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">阿比盖尔又笑了，慢慢地站起来，好走近陈列柜。她睁大了眼睛，手紧紧按在玻璃门上，留下了威尔已经预料到会惹恼莱克特的污点。但莱克特似乎更专注于她脸上惊讶的大眼睛，而不是几道指纹。“你从哪儿弄到那个包的？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔跟在莱克特后面，仔细观察着这个箱子，就像里面多出了一个威尔以前从未注意到的碎片一样。“你觉得它有什么有趣的地方吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">阿比盖尔似乎费了好大的劲才把目光从装着威尔那只宝贵锁灵器的包上移开。“那是我的，”她低声说，“出事的那天晚上，就在我的房间里。在你后来把我带回去收拾东西时，我到处找它，都找不到，所以我以为警察在什么时候把它当成证据收走了。但它就在这儿。这怎么可能呢？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“你确定那是你的包吗，阿比盖尔？这应该有上千年的历史了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">她给了他一个十几岁的少年会有的表情，像是对老一辈说过的话感到愤怒。“我确定，以及肯定！这是我爸爸送给我的十八岁生日礼物！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特轻轻把手搭在她肩上，领着她走出房间，边走边低声说着安慰的话。威尔走到箱子旁边，低头看了看装着他锁灵器的包。他没有认出阿比盖尔，因为他最后一次见到她的时候，她身上沾满了血，不是要流血失去就是要淹死在自己的血里了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">几分钟后，莱克特终于回来了，他戴回手套，以便再次把包拉出来。他把它举到威尔面前。“也许有什么解释？我愿闻其详。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔耸耸肩。“呃，我不知道你愿不愿，但我可以告诉你我是从哪儿弄来的。我不是有意偷的，我只是想赶快出去。”他朝门口点了点头，似乎这就足以表明他说的是阿比盖尔，“她父亲是加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“你怎么知道这个名字的？”莱克特以一种危险的声音问道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔打了个寒颤，几乎庆幸自己已经死了，因为他毫不怀疑这个人能给他带来极大的痛苦。“是我杀了他。阿比盖尔·霍布斯当晚本该被自己的父亲杀死，就在几分钟前，她亲眼目睹自己父亲杀了自己的母亲。我去那里救她，我去了，但我不该在那里。我们需要遵守一些规则，为了救阿比盖尔，我打破了其中的一些规则。我必须在被抓住之前逃走。我得带上几样东西，在离开那里之前，我抓住了我第一眼看到的那个包。我到那里不到一个小时就死了。对我来说，那是几千年前的事了，所以我也没多想。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特点了点头。“好吧，既然如此，我感谢你救了阿比盖尔的命。不管她的不幸遭遇如何，她现在已经是我真正的女儿了，如果她真的丧命，我也不会拥有她了。”他把提包放了回去，威尔一想到莱克特会认真听他的要求，而且不往提包里看，就感到有些紧张。威尔坐了下来，看着莱克特离开房间，而后他把头转向一边去看那幅画。他会被困在这里一段时间，所以他最好能适应新环境。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">——————</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“周六晚上我要举办一场宴席。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔扬起一侧眉毛。“好啊。那我要关心这……什么呢，说具体的？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特皱起了眉头。“我不想让你处于摔了盘子或让吓坏客人的境地。既然这间餐厅与我的两间客房都有人住，周末我就得让你住我的房间。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔耸耸肩。“好吧。”说罢又回到了医生打断他之前的状态。他决定把房间里每一幅画的每一笔都数一数，因为他没有油腻的手指能造成什么破坏，所以莱克特也不管他什么时候去碰画。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">医生似乎一直在期待着另一种反应，在戴上手套从陈列柜里拿包之前，他在那里默默站了好一会儿。他一言不发地走出房间时，威尔突然发现自己来到了走廊上。但他还是没有跟上，所以他发现自己又突然处在了卧室里。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔环视了一下房间，轻轻一哼，然后扑通一声倒在床上。“你知道吗？这和我对你的期望完全一致。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“你是说你经常想我就寝的地方吗，威尔？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔双手托着头，两腿交叉盘在脚踝处。他的鞋子又不会在毛毯上留下任何灰，不过他很高兴这似乎也能惹恼莱克特。“反正我闲着也是闲着。”他侧身一翻，背对着医生。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">幸运的是，莱克特似乎领会了他的暗示，迅速离开了房间。他一走，威尔就跳了起来，开始查看房间里四处散落的书。除了偶尔遗落的，他已经有一段时间没机会读别的了。虽然莱克特的文学选择看起来没那么有趣，但至少它们是不同的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">他不知道莱克特回来时他已经看了多久，那人在门口停了一会儿。“我不知道你能看懂意大利语。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔耸肩。“你又没问。我已经在世上徘徊很久了，记得吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特走得更近了，不过他并不想坐在威尔旁边的床上。“你读到哪个部分了？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">这一次威尔真的费心从书页上抬起头来了，不过他没正视莱克特的眼睛。“就是这里，洛琳决定去见阿莲塔，尽管所有人都警告她这可能是个陷阱。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“你认为这会变成一个圈套吗，威尔？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔耸耸肩。“可能。阿莲塔并不像洛琳爱她那样爱洛琳。她似乎觉得洛琳的爱比什么都讨厌。我认为她根本不在乎让洛琳一败涂地。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特若有所思地哼了一声。“我想你还是继续读下去吧，看看会发生什么事。”说罢就直接在房间里开始脱衣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔很高兴他已经死了，这意味着不会有血涌到他脸上，他立刻转过身去不看男人穿上睡衣。他把书举起来贴近自己的脸，却突然觉得很难把注意力集中在面前的文字上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">——————</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“这真的有必要吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特的声音里没有明显的愤怒，但威尔能读懂人们的面孔，看出他们在冰冷外表下隐藏着的强烈怒意。他顺着莱克特的目光望去，看到满地的碎玻璃渣，以及古龙水溅出的污渍。威尔只是耸耸肩，竭力使自己的声音保持平稳。“洛琳死了。她想要的只是被爱，她为此而死，而阿莲塔和她富有的丈夫一起消失在夕阳中，所有人都一直认为洛琳是个恶人。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">一阵停顿，莱克特放出一串轻笑。“对故事而言，这是个非常悲惨的结局，我同意。不过它不是凭空而来的。你已经注意到，阿莲塔不爱洛琳，而且很明显，洛琳会不惜一切代价保护她所爱的人。但也许我们可以从这个故事中学到一些东西。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“是啊，当异性恋者意识到同性恋者对他们有好感时，同性恋者就会被邪恶化和谋杀。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特慢慢地走到威尔身边，伸手搭上他的肩膀。“那本书是两百年前写的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“然而，它的重要性在当下却丝毫不减。”威尔双手抱胸，靠在墙上，“如果你给我带把扫帚来，我会打扫干净的。我又不用担心被尖锐边缘划伤。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特点了点头。“当然，我希望你能把你制造的混乱清理干净，但是可以等几分钟。我想，首先，多了解一下作者也许会对你有好处。这可能有助于我们理解她为她的角色所做的决定。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔犹豫了一会儿，继而瘫倒在床上。“好吧，我听。但如果你解释得不够好，那我就要求你给我上网，这样我就可以自己查这些东西了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特咧嘴一笑。“那么，我真心希望我的话能触动一二。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">——————</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“你相信有鬼吗？”这是威尔在阿比盖尔的电脑屏幕上打出的字。自从搬到莱克特的房间后，威尔就再也没见过那个年轻女人。但是今天，她偷偷溜进卧室去拿包，当她终于找到时，发出了胜利的低呼。她嘀咕几句说自己找了好几个月了，然后把它带回了房间。至少她戴了手套，尽管很明显她不明白为什么要戴手套，但她知道这个包有几年的历史了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">她一直在写一个短篇小说，到目前为止写得还不错，虽然确实很晦涩。接着，她突然起身离开了，威尔也就是在那时读了她的作品，随即在最后加上了他的小问题。在那之后，他只耐心等着她回来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">阿比盖尔躺进床，把她的电脑拉到膝盖上，在看到最后一行时，似乎僵住了。她环视了一圈房间，又看了看电脑。她删除了这个问题，继续写着。威尔皱起眉，抓起她靠着的一个枕头，这让她稍微向后仰了一下，但更重要的是，在她看来，这个枕头好像已经完全消失了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">女孩的脸上似乎已经失了血色，她伸出手，手指拂过绕在脖子上的围巾，以掩盖她身上的伤疤，那一定是她被残忍对待后留下的。“爸爸？”她低声道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔不想让这个可怜的女孩再受到精神上的创伤，他只想找一个除了莱克特以外的人谈谈。疯狂的是，他可以在几乎不与任何人接触的情况下生活几千年，但只要和一个能看到他的人在一起几个月，就足以让他突然变得贪婪起来。威尔把她的笔记本拉过来，这样他就可以打出字：“不，是我杀了那个怪物。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">阿比盖尔盯着她的电脑，好像它要跳起来咬她似的。“你真的是鬼吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔咧嘴一笑，觉得这太容易了，于是抓起她的笔记本又敲了几下。“是的，现在只有莱克特一个人能看见我，听见我说话，这让我感到很孤独，因为我相信你知道他有时会是什么样。我很高兴知道在你爸爸对你做了那些之后你没事。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">阿比盖尔吞了一口口水，环顾起四周，不知怎的发现并不是电脑本身有鬼，即使它看起来确实像是不停地忽隐忽现。“谢谢你救了我的命。你叫什么名字？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“威尔”他飞快地打了出来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“威尔。我喜欢这名字。呃，谢谢你救了我的命，威尔。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">不过，她没能说出别的话来，因为她房间的门突然开了，莱克特往里一瞧，看见威尔和阿比盖尔，顿时松了口气。他垂下肩，随即严厉瞪了阿比盖尔一眼。“你从我房间拿了那个包吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">她脸上那种内疚的表情很快就暴露了她干的好事，所以完全没有必要否认。“那是我的包，”她坚持说，“它应该在我这儿。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“这是她的包，”威尔表示同意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特的眼睛朝威尔一瞟，又把注意力集中在阿比盖尔身上。“把它还我三天，然后我保证把它交给你保管。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">阿比盖尔眯起眼睛。“你到底要它干嘛呢？”说着她的眼睛睁大了，突然在包与电脑之间来回一看。她是个聪明的女孩，显然能把她房间里唯一的新事物和她开始被鬼缠身联系起来。“这包跟威尔有关，是不是？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">在莱克特真正对此作出反应时，她似乎感到了同样的胜利与惊讶。“你是怎么……”他走得更近了，在阿比盖尔关上电脑屏幕之前看到了它。他转向威尔。“你必须知道，我不能让你呆在我十几岁女儿的卧室里。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“那你为什么说要把我的包还给我呢？”阿比盖尔立即质问他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特叹了口气，看上去很心累。“威尔的联系不是包本身，而是里面的某样东西。到目前为止，他还不允许我查看，不过，如果他允许我把他的锁灵器从包里拿出来，那么，你就可以留着它了，不过，为了把它好好保存起来，我倒希望你能把它放在楼下的箱子里。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔皱眉。“那太卑鄙了，莱克特医生。我当然不想让阿比盖尔失望。”他同时叹了口气，双臂交叠在胸前，“好吧。但把它倒在你的房间里，别让她看到。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特同意了，他们很快回到了他的卧室。他戴上手套，打开袋子，小心地把手伸进去拿里面的东西。他好奇地偏过脑袋，但没对上面的七颗子弹和藏在下面的怀表说什么。“就这些吗？”威尔默默点头，莱克特离开把包还给了阿比盖尔，阿比盖尔似乎很好奇发生了什么事。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔没有理会走廊里的声音，而是跪在被子上，仔细地看着散落在面前的物品。他已经有2300多年没见过它们了，现在看着它们，觉得如鲠在喉。威尔先拿起表，迅速把它塞进口袋。他认为莱克特不会为了这事跟他作对。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">至于子弹，威尔并不确定到底是哪一颗，还是所有的子弹。于是他伸手一次拿起一个，发现可以轻易地拿起前三枚，但无法拿动第四个。这就是他的锁灵器了。他等着莱克特回到房间。“我想就是那颗。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特点点头，去找了一个小木箱。他拿出放在里面的一套袖扣，把威尔指给他看的那颗子弹放进去，末了犹豫了一下。“我应该把剩下的也放在这里吗？还是你想把它们放在一个单独的容器里？”威尔只耸耸肩，莱克特把剩下的都放了进去。“如果你愿意，我可以在别的时候把它们取出来。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“我可以自己取，”威尔喃喃道，“我只是搬不动那个容器。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">莱克特把盒子放在壁橱后面的那个小架子上，转过身来面对威尔，他们俩都沉默不语。“你说锁灵器是非常重要的东西，可以把死者和这个世界联系起来。那颗子弹有什么重要的吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔叹了口气，低头看着自己的膝盖。“霍布斯不是我杀死的第一个人，绝对不是。但他是我违反了所有规则杀死的第一个人。我做了所有我们总是被告知不可以做的事，只因为我知道那是正确的。而不该沉默旁观，任其发生。我可能没死在厨房里，但我是在逃跑的时候死的。所以在很长一段时间里，我都把它看作是我做出了错误选择的证据。做“正确的”事情只会让你送命。但现在我不知道该怎么看了。我只知道那颗子弹——可能是我向霍布斯开的第一颗子弹——是我第一次，也是最后一次反抗的标志。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">如果莱克特还记得那块怀表，他什么也没说。“听起来你的处境很困难。谢谢你与我分享。再次感谢你救了阿比盖尔的命。”说罢他离开了房间，显然感到威尔此刻需要独处。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">——————</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“——然后我来到巴尔的摩，重新开始我的生活。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔微笑着用叉子挪着盘里的食物。他不能吃，因为他已经死了，但他能闻到香味，汉尼拔还把他带到餐厅跟他和阿比盖尔一起吃晚饭。阿比盖尔似乎对餐桌上的第三个盘子有点抗拒，而且比起她，汉尼拔偏向于跟威尔说话，但总的来说，她似乎应对良好。“这太不可思议了，”他承认，“但这并不意味着我会开始讲述我的生平。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“那样才公平，”汉尼拔指出，好像他俩谁也没在乎过什么是公平，“但我不会推动这个问题，”他继续说。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔的笑容并没有消失。“那你真是太好了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">吃完甜点，他帮忙洗刷碗盘，心想汉尼拔一定是把子弹装进了他的口袋或别的什么地方。之后他们回到汉尼拔的房间。“你觉得晚餐如何？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“挺有趣的。谢谢你让我加入。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">汉尼拔耸肩。“你与我谈了那么多有趣的事，这点回报微不足道。”他从上衣内侧口袋里掏出子弹，放回袖扣盒，而后离开了房间。他很快回来了，手里拿着一本新书。“你应该试试这个。我想你会喜欢的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔接受了书。“谢谢。我明天就开始读。”就威尔个人而言，他觉得汉尼拔的很多书都非常无聊。但他真正喜欢的是在他读完后他们都会有的对。汉尼拔会以其独特的方式看待每一个故事与每一个角色，他似乎也乐于倾听威尔对书中每一部分的想法。他有一种感觉，即使汉尼拔不是鬼，他也和威尔一样孤独。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928">——————</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">作为一个鬼魂，威尔实际上无法入睡。不过当他累了，想要逃离一切的时候，他会闭上眼睛，进入他内心深处的某个地方。通常是一条小溪，他会穿着水靴站在那里，平静地钓鱼。他有丰富的想象力，几乎能感觉到水溅在他的皮肤上，还能听到风吹过周遭树叶的声音。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">他正在钓鱼时，突然发现自己和阿比盖尔出现在走廊上。她走得很快，下了楼梯，出了前门。威尔吸了一口新鲜空气，转过身来迷惑地看着那个女孩。“怎么回事？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">她脸上有一种坚定的表情，尽管她与汉尼拔没有血缘关系，威尔毫不怀疑她是他的女儿。“仅仅因为爸爸喜欢你就把你永远关起来是不公平的。他有很多缺点，但也不是很多，如果他真的去尝试，他不是没有约会机会，而仅仅因为你在他看来是‘完美’的就把你留在这里是不公平的。我知道你自己拿不动这个，”她举起那颗作为他锁灵器的子弹，“但是我可以把你带到你想去的任何地方。你在外面有更多的自由，对吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔犹豫了一会儿。甚至没和汉尼拔说声再见就离开，这似乎很残忍。但另一方面，他可能再也不会有这样的机会了。如果他和汉尼拔呆在一起，直到汉尼拔死去，那么他可能会被拖到某个博物馆或其他什么地方，被困在哪里无人问津，不见出路。他把阿比盖尔搂在怀里。“谢谢你。但我只需要你带我走这么远，我不想让你知道我最后会在哪里。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">他们一起上了一辆公交车，走到路线上的最后一站。他们下车，威尔令阿比盖尔随便找个人把子弹埋在小镇以外的地方。在阿比盖尔回家前，他们最后拥抱了一次，威尔跟着那位持有他锁灵器的女士走了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">她驾车经过两个城镇，小心翼翼地将子弹埋在邻居屋外的玫瑰丛下。威尔呼吸着自由的气息，叹了口气。只要没人找到那该死的容器，只要它在外面，威尔就可以自由地去世界上的任何地方。自然因素不会影响到他，他也不需要食物或睡眠，这对他来说仍是相当不错的际遇。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">直到他开始走出城去，才意识到自己把怀表落下了。他觉得把它放在口袋哪里都很奇怪，于是决定相信汉尼拔，把它藏在卧室的某个地方。他可能再也见不到它了，老实说，他不确定他不想失去的是怀表，还是汉尼拔。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928">——————</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔坐在一家露天咖啡馆里，享受着外边的秋高气爽，头顶是湛蓝的天空。时隔多年回到法国，感觉很是奇怪。很多东西都改变了，但他对改变心存感激，因为这意味着有新的东西可以探索。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">当他坐在那里时，不知何处冒出了另一个人。即使这么长时间没见过这个，威尔还是觉得习惯，没被吓到。当然，他周围的人似乎根本没有注意到他的突然出现。男人挑起一侧眉毛。“威尔。我没想到会在这里找到你。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔耸肩。“我就死在附近。我想我有点多愁善感了。”他看到那人脸上的另一个问题，扬起嘴角，露出苦笑。“我不打算告诉你那是什么时候。我不需要你出面，把事情变得更糟。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“我本可以救你的命。你总是把我往坏处想。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔笑了。“我有什么理由不这么干吗？你确实想去霍布斯家抓我。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">那人点了点头，看上去很疲惫。“我知道。我并不想这么做，但不像你，当我接到命令时，我倾向于服从命令。规则的存在是有原因的，威尔。如果我们去救我们遇到的每一个人，我们的工作会永远没有尽头。或者会立马结束，该死的，如果我知道的话。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">他们都沉默了一会儿，想着这个问题。“我不知道你能看见鬼魂，”威尔最后说。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">那人又点了点头。“我想它从来没有提起过。如果我告诉你，你会相信我吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“可能不会。”威尔靠在椅背上，久久地望着另一个人，“那现在怎么办呢？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“不怎么办。你死了；事实上你不再适合被逮捕关进监狱。我不确定高层是否会相信这一点。在这个队伍里，我还没有遇到过谁能像我这样看见死者。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔眨了几下眼睛。这不是他所预料的答案。“你是说我自由了？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">那人点了点头。“是的，你自由了威尔。去做任何你想做的事吧，现在没什么能阻止你了。”他站起来，把胳膊举过头顶，肩膀发出轻微的咔吧声。“回见，威尔。”话音落下，他离开了，留下威尔一个人沉浸在他真正的，自由了的想法里。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">——————</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">汉尼拔回家后，迎上一片异质的沉默。他觉得自己一定是突然失聪了，或者类似的原因，因为随着分秒流逝，寂静似乎越来越响了。汉尼拔首先走进厨房，抓起一把更大型的刀，以备自卫，面对家中可能出现的任何危险。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">他脱去鞋，这样在检查每个房间时脚就不会发出声响，继而走上楼去。尽管他知道威尔已经死了，不会受伤，但他仍然担心最坏的情况。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">他推开卧室的门，里面空无一人。这并不是引起惊慌的直接原因，因为他知道有时阿比盖尔会溜进来，把威尔偷走几个小时，但他觉得这次不是这样的。他又检查了阿比盖尔的房间，但她肯定不在那里。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">汉尼拔回到自己的房间。威尔最近读的那本书还躺在床上，其中一页折了起来，停在威尔读到的位置上。不管汉尼拔给他多少书签，他都坚持要把书弄折角，而且这么做似乎只是为了激怒汉尼拔。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">他走到壁橱前，发现袖扣盒还在那儿。这很奇怪，因为无论什么时候阿比盖尔带威尔在家里转，她都会带着整个盒子。她不敢把他带出家门，汉尼拔已经多次警告过她不要这样做。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">汉尼拔走到梳妆台前他放袜子的抽屉里，一阵翻弄，终于找到了他要找的东西。一块老旧的，磨损的怀表。这对威尔来说太重要了，他不能就这样把它抛在脑后。为了以防万一，他在回厨房的路上把它塞进口袋。希望威尔在意识到它不见时，会直接来找汉尼拔。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">他听到前门打开的声音时，天已经黑了。“我在厨房里，”他轻声叫道，努力保持镇静。阿比盖尔慢吞吞地走了进来，脸上毫无表情。威尔没有和她在一起。“你今天去哪儿了？威尔在哪里？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">她眯起了眼睛，但除此之外还是一无表情。“威尔走了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">汉尼拔呆住了，冷硬一瞪阿比盖尔。“去哪儿了？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“就是走了。他不会回来了。这对每个人都是最好的。”她紧张地扫了眼汉尼拔手里的刀，向后退了一小步，“这样做是对的。”语毕，她逃开了，汉尼拔也不能怪她。他觉得此刻的自己确实想杀人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">他用空着的那只手慢慢掏出怀表，低头查看着。为了尊重威尔的隐私，他以前从没仔细看过。但也许它能给威尔的去向提供一些线索。经过一番轻微的拨弄，他把它打开了，看到盖面内部刻着一系列看似随机的数字。当然，没有哪根指针在走动，也没有表运作时那种柔和的滴答声。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">汉尼拔拨弄了下那枚指针，想知道他是否能让它再次工作，也许换个电池，但那个旋钮一弹，厨房似乎随即融化了，突然之间，汉尼拔就站在了一个荒无人烟的地方。他紧握着刀环顾四下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">他知道威尔是个时间旅行者，但威尔从未向他透露过他的方法。汉尼拔很确定他找到了。如果它仍然设定在威尔最后一次使用它时的时间，那么他就是在几千年前了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">他只站了几分钟，突然有人站到了他前面。汉尼拔认出了那件法兰绒衬衫和一头乌黑凌乱的头发，不过威尔活着的时候，他的皮肤上几乎有一种奇怪的光泽。汉尼拔想知道这是否意味着怀表可以移动一个人的位置以及他们的时间。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">汉尼拔只有几秒钟的时间来理解这一切意味着什么。他正看着还活着的威尔，大概在2300年前，可能在法国。如果威尔现在离开，汉尼拔就再也没有机会见到他了。所以，威尔还没来得及逃跑，也没来得及回头看到身后是谁，汉尼拔就将刀刺进了威尔后背，捅得尽可能深入。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">威尔向前倒在尘土飞扬的地上，汉尼拔拔出了那把刀。他看着威尔试图爬开。那并不重要。汉尼拔知道这个人不会走得太远。威尔的血吐在地上，发出哽咽的声音，他的呼吸急促，这只会使他失血更快。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">汉尼拔慢慢地跟在后面，他知道威尔一想到攻击他的人会跟踪他，一定会感到害怕。但他没有再试着捅刀。他需要这些衣服尽量保持完整，否则威尔的尸体将永远不会被视为有趣之物而最终送入那所特殊的大学。他耐心地等待着，虽然手边没有一块还在走动的表，要报时是很困难的，但他猜想，大约过了半个小时左右，威尔才咽下最后一口气，停止了动作。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-9693928 ql-size-11 ql-font-microsoftyahei">汉尼拔跪在尸体旁边检查心跳，发现没有脉搏时，他满意地点点头。接着，他掏出把他带到此处的怀表，拨弄着表盘。他最终会找到回家的路。等他找到威尔时，也会把他带回家中，不管威尔愿或不愿。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>